Hetalia Seven Minutes In Heaven
by wowpokemon100
Summary: You're invited to Prussia's party. He wants to play Seven Minutes In Heaven, you're nervous about this. Who will you be with? Find out. :3 Rated T for FLUFF.
1. Intro

**Seven Minutes In Heaven: INTRO**

You were eating lunch, until then the phone rang. You picked it up. "Hell-"

"HEY! Do you want to come to my party?" a familiar voice asked you. It was Gilbert, one of your friends.

"Uh, sure, when?" you asked.

"Tonight, be there at 5:00 PM. Bye bye." Gilbert hung up.

-TIME SKIP-

It was 4:45 PM. You only had 15 minutes to get ready for this party. You know it was going to be fun. You slipped into a (f/c) shirt and some (f/c) jeans. You couldn't wait to be there! Gilbert's house was a few houses down the street, so you could just walk there. Before you got out of the house, you took your (mobile device, Samsung, iPhone, etc..) with you just incase you got bored.

You knew it wasn't going to be boring. You ran out of the house, and you walked down the road. "Hmmmm, what games will we be playing there?" you wonder. You finally reached to Gilbert's house. You checked the time on your watch, you were on at the right time.

"Hey, _, come in." Gilbert welcomed you into his home. Lot's of people were already here. Arthur, Alfred, Ivan, Feliciano. Nearly everyone, one person was missing.

Knock, knock. Gilbert opened the door. "Yao! You're here!" Gilbert welcomed him. "Sorry for being late, aru, I was just... having problems, that's all." Yao said. "That's ok. Everyvone!" Gilbert clapped his hands for attention. He spoke into a microphone. "Vhe vill all be playing a game now. Seven Minutes in Heaven!" Some people cheered, some people were feeling nervous.

After some people have had their turns, Gilbert took a break to choose who was going to be next. You looked at him curiously. He looked back at you. "I'm zhe game host! I can do anything I want, so, _ is going to be next!" You gasped as he said this. "Me? Ok, I can live with that." you lied as you walked up to Gilbert to have your turn.

_I'll write more. Don't worry. It just takes some time. :3 I'll do the Nordic countries. And maybe Prussia and Austria. :3 Hehehe. _


	2. Seven Minutes in Heaven: Italy x Reader

**Seven Minutes in Heaven: Italy x Reader**

You pulled out...

A white flag. Feliciano? Well, he does seem like a pretty nice guy. Well for you he meant the world to you. You have had a crush on him ever since you met him. Maybe you can tell him how you feel when you're in the closet with him. This is a chance you don't want to lose!

"Ciao, _! So it's us?" Italy asked.

"Um... yes... it is." you said trying not to feel embarassed.

"Come on, lovebirds, get in, other people want to go, you know!" Gilbert pushed the both of you into the closet. Feliciano fell ontop of you which made you blush. He was still shocked from Gilbert pushing you both.

"You okay?" you asked Feliciano.

"I'm fine, how about you, _?" Italy asked in concern.

"Well, I did fall on the ground after all, I have a little bruise."

"I'll make him pay-" "It's fine, I'm okay" you interrupted.

"I'll kiss it better." Italy whispered in a relaxing voice. He pecked the bruise on your arm. It tickled you, but you didn't wiggle around. It felt like a massage. It felt good. You liked it. You wanted more. But then he stopped. You opened your mouth to say something, but then Feliciano smashed his lips into yours, and started to explore your mouth with his tongue. You were shocked throughout the whole kiss. He pulled away and stared deep into your (e/c) orbs.

"Bella, I want to tell you something." Feliciano told you.

"I do too." you said.

At the same time, the both of you said, "Ti Amo!" You hugged each other happily. You wanted this hug to last forever, but it couldn't, sadly. Francis opened the door, staring at you both hugging each other.

"Good job, brother, you got yourself a girlfriend!" Francis winked and pulled a thumbs up to both of you. Then he started to talk about if you were going to do 'those things' in the future. Feliciano frowned at him in embarrassment. You chuckled quietly and kissed Feliciano on the cheeks. You walked out of the closet with your boyfriend and watched the others play the closet game for the rest of the night.

_Hope you enjoyed reading this! :3 It's so short, I know. :( I wished it was called 15 minutes in heaven it would be longer, lol, just kidding. :P_


	3. Seven Minutes in Heaven: Japan x Reader

**Seven Minutes in Heaven: Japan x Reader**

You pulled something out of the hat. It was the flag of Japan. "Looks like _ got her crush!" Alfred shouted. He grabbed you and Kiku, then he pushed the both of you into the closet. "Have fun!" Alfred laughed as he closed the door.

"Typical American," you said to yourself as you sat down near the corner. "This is boring." you groaned as you played with your thumbs. Kiku cleared his throat. He started to blush while he was staring at you with those soulless eyes of his. This started to make you blush too. You only had 5 minutes left. The time was passing by slowly.

"Ahem... _-san, there is something I want to say to you." Kiku said nervously. "Hm?" you asked. "I... I..." he stuttered. "I rove you!" he bursted out.

This made you blush even more. You stared at him in shock as he pulled your face to his. He kissed you softly with his lips. You wrapped your arms around his neck, focusing on the kiss. You pulled away and said "I love you too!"

You pulled him into another kiss. Your tongue asked him to enter. But then his tongue won and explored your mouth, making you moan. You pulled away as a string of saliva connected to both of your lips.

"That was... amazing." you said between pants. You hugged Kiku tightly as the door opened. "Had fun?" Alfred teased you. "Oh, shut up." you laughed as you walked out of the closet with your boyfriend, holding hands.

"How do you kiss so well, Kiku?" you asked him. Kiku blushed as you said this. "Werl, I... uh.. I don't know, rearly, I just go with the frow, if you know what I mean." Kiku winked at you as he kissed you on the cheeks. People aww'd as they saw you two, kissing.

"Aw... you guys are cute together! Want to party?" Italy asked. "Sure!" you both agreed.

Then you partied the whole night with all the countries.

_Another cliche story. :P I hope you enjoyed, though. :3_


	4. Seven Minutes in Heaven: America x Reade

**Seven minutes in Heaven APH: America x Reader**

_**Warning: **__ FLUFF! :3 _

"It's your turn, _!" Prussia shouted. You were at Prussia's party, he invited you, so why not? You invited for many reasons, for fun, for the food, music, talking, dancing, everything! But for another reason, too, you wanted to see your crush, Alfred F Jones. You have loved him for a long time. You wanted to express your feelings to him. You're hoping you get Alfred from the hat. This was the only time you could express his feelings to him. He was always busy studying for school. So you never got the time to say 'I love you' to him.

You walked up to Prussia. He was holding a hat with pieces of paper in it. You prayed that you would get Alfred. "Close your eyes, then pick, _" Prussia instructed you. You closed your eyes, and you slowly put your hand into the hat.

You gulped as you pulled out a piece of paper out of the hat. "Alfred..." you thought. Your crush! This can be your only chance to show your feelings to him. You blushed as he turned around and started to look at you. "Hey, '_' how's it going?" the American asked you. "Umm.. uh... good!" you smiled and blushed as he winked at you. This made you blush even more. This made him blush, too. "Vhat are you vaiting for, guys? Get in!" Prussia shouted as he suddenly pushed you both into the crampy closet.

It was really awkward, because Alfred was on top of you! Your face turned red as a tomato, you couldn't see anything, except for Alfred's face. You stared at each other in complete silence for a minute. You had to use this time wisely! You decided to open your mouth to tell Alfred that he loves you...

"I.. uhh... wanted to say this for a long time... Alfred." you said nervously. Alfred stared at you, blushing. "What is it?" Alfred asked. "I... I... I love you!" those words bursted out of your mouth. Alfred stared at you blankly, his face turning as red as a tomato.

"I'm sorry... if you don't like me, that's okay, but I have loved you for a long-" You felt Alfred's lips crash into yours. They fit perfectly. Your eyes were wide in shock. Alfred pulled his lips away. "I love you too, _, I've always wanted you for a long time. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Alfred asked. You nodded as you hugged him tightly. "1 more minute left, what do you wanna do?" Alfred asked.

You and Alfred kissed for the whole minute. The bad thing is, it went so quickly. Suddenly, the door opened, the light shone on the both of you. People stared at you as you were still kissing. "Oooh, Alfred got some!" Prussia said. Some people 'aw'd,' some people 'ooo'd' and 'aahhh'd.' You both walked out of the closet, blushing. Some people continued to party along like nothing happened. You heard some whispers about you and Alfred being boyfriend and girlfriend. "Looks like you had some fun in there, hehe" Prussia whispered into your ear. "Wanna party, babe?" Alfred asked you. "Hell yeah!" you shouted and started to dance with your handsome boyfriend for the rest of the night.

_Yeah... It's cliche, I know :/ I had fun writing this. Sorry if it's so short! I suck at writing long stories. I hope you enjoyed, though. :3_


	5. Seven Minutes in Heaven: England x Reade

**Seven Minutes in Heaven APH: England x Reader**

"It'sa your turn, _!" Feliciano held out a hat. "Close your eyes" Feliciano instructed you. You followed, and put your hand into the hat, and you pulled out a piece of paper. It said 'Arthur.' Everyone gasped as they saw you took out your crush's name. You heard whispers going on about what will happen in the closet with you and your crush.

"Shut up, frog!" you heard an insult from a familiar voice. "Arthur!" it's you and me in the closet! Come on, before people push us in! You pulled Arthur to the closet and closed it yourself. You could hear people teasing from outside of the closet. You didn't care, anyways and stared at Arthur's emerald orbs.

You were dazed by the look on his face. He smiled at you which made you drool. Then you realised what you just did. "Oops umm... uhh... sorry." you snapped out of your daydreaming and sat down.

"It's ok, love." Arthur surprised you after you heard what he just called you. Did he just call me love? My dream is coming true! Yes! The time has come! "A-A-Arthur, did you just-" You were interuppted Arthur lips, touching yours. It tasted like tea. You melted into the kiss, touching each others tongues. Arthur pulled away and whispered in your ear calmly. "_, you're so beautiful."

"Dudes, time's up!" Alfred opened the door. He saw you two hugging each other, this made him awww. "Dudes! Look! Arthur got himself a girlfriend!" Alfred embarrassed Arthur. "Oh shut up." Arthur shouted at him. You laughed at them fighting with each other. People gathered around and chanted, "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" You stopped it by kissing Arthur on the lips.

"Okay, love, I'll stop." Arthur said and hugged you. "Let's watch a movie, guys." you told everyone. Everyone nodded and fought over what they were going to watch. "Let's just watch The Conjuring, what do you think, guys?" you asked everyone. Everyone cheered and agreed. You watched movies for the rest of the night.

_Yes, the endings are always the same, oh well. ^_^ Hope you enjoyed reading. :)_


	6. Seven Minutes in Heaven: China x Reader

**Seven Minutes in Heaven: China x Reader**

_I wrote this at school because I was bored. Enjoy. :3_

You pulled out...

A Hello Kitty figurine! Yao, your best friend! You always liked this guy. People say he's crazy, but you thought, no, he's not. He's a really nice guy, and you've started to like him. Yao thought you were a lovely person. He always made you smile.

"Hey, _! Time to get in zhere!" Gilbert shouted as he pushed you into the closet with Yao. Your back slammed onto the wall. "Are you okay, _, aru?" Yao asked you. "Yes, I'm fine, thanks." you answered. Yao hugged you, making you comfortable. You started to blush. "I could just hug you all day, aru" Yao whispered into your ear which made you blush even more.

"Um... Yao... I wanna say something important to you" you said anxiously. "Same here, _, aru." Yao gulped and said, "Wo ai ni." Yao kissed you lightly on the lips. You were so shocked. You just noticed the curls on his ponytail. You pulled one of them lightly. Yao moaned, wanting you to pull it again. You pulled it again, but harder. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed your waist, pulling you closer for comfort.

Your tongues were in a war with each other. You were so tired, so Yao won. He explored your mouth, making you moan. You pulled your faces away, panting for air. Yao stroked your hair softly. "_, do you want to by me girlfriend?" Yao asked, holding your hands. "Yes, yes I do!" you hugged Yao tightly. Gilbert opened the door. "Next! Oooh, Yao and his little maid, check it out!" Gilbert giggled.

You walked out of the closet with your boyfriend. "Awww, you guys are so cute together! Are you a couple now, da?" Ivan asked, smiling. "We sure are, aru!" Yao winked at you and kissed your cheeks lightly. "Awwww!" Ivan blushed at the both of you. "Have fun! I'm getting some vodka." Ivan waved goodbye at you both, and walked off.

The both of you spent your time in Gilbert's room watching movies in peace. :)


	7. Seven Minutes in Heaven: France x Reader

**Seven Minutes in Heaven: France x Reader**

You pulled out...

A bottle of wine, labelled with the name, 'FRANCIS.' People always called him a perv, a flirt, or a bad person, but to you, he was actually a pretty nice guy. He was nice around you. You were nice around him. There were no problems with that. You started to have a crush on him since then. You hope he'd have the same feelings for you. "Bonjour, _, time to go in!" Francis winked at you as he let you in first. "Have fun, lovebirds." Gilbert slammed the door closed, frightening you, but you shook it off.

"So, um, hello, Francis." you said nervously. You turned on your (mobile device) and Francis watched you message your friends. "Oh, sorry." he turned away, blushing. "Oh, you can look, we're not talking about anything bad, anyways." you said. "What do you usually talk about on there?" Francis asked. "School, boring stuff, yeah... our lives are pretty boring." you explained to him. 2 minutes have already passed. You turned off your (mobile device) and put it in your pocket.

"Ummm, _, I have... something to tell you." Francis said in a shaky voice. "Hmmm?" you asked. Francis smashed his lips against yours, making you blush in an instant, but then, you melted into the kiss. He pulled away from you, stroking your hair. "Je'taime." he said. He kissed you again, touching your tongue, asking you for him to enter. You nodded while kissing. He explored your mouth with his tonuge, marking every inch with his own saliva.

You pulled away to catch your breath. "That was... amazing. How did you do that?" you asked Francis. "Well, I AM French after all." Francis giggled and kissed you again. He kissed for a long time, suddenly. BANG! "Hey, Francis got himself a girlfriend!" Gilbert laughed at the both of you.

"Just ignore him, he's just being an idiot." Francis picked you up out of the closet and put you down. "I don't really care what they say, the most important thing is that we're together now." you smiled at Francis. He kissed you on the lips one more time before watching anime. Romantic anime. :)


	8. Seven Minutes in Heaven: Russia x Reader

**Seven Minutes in Heaven: Russia x Reader**

_I wrote this at school as well, enjoy._

You pulled out...

A sunflower, Ivan's favourite flower. Ivan is really creepy, people say, but you didn't believe that. You were nice to him, and he was nice to you back. "Looks like _ got her psychopath crush!" Gilbert giggled at you. "He's not creepy! He's my friend, he's nice, that's all that matters! Stop bullying him!" you gasped at what you just said. Did Ivan hear that? You hoped you didn't.

"Just forget about them, _, I'll take care of them later" Ivan smirked quietly. You both walked into the closet. Ivan closed the door. "Our time starts now, da?" Ivan said with a smile on his face. "It's so dark" you said, struggling to see anything.

Suddenly, you felt something push yourself down to the wall. "Huh?" You heard Ivan's voice whisper into your ear, "ya tebya lyublyu." You were shocked at the Russian that was ontop of you. You understood what he said. 'I love you.'

Suddenly, you felt Ivan's lips smash into yours. Your face transformed into a tomato. You wanted this kiss to last forever. You wanted more when Ivan pulled his face away. "I... I love you too!" you pulled him into another kiss. Ivan was shocked at first, but then he melted into the kiss.

Ivan closed his eyes, focusing on the kiss. He slid his tongue into your mouth, exploring every part of it. This made you moan for more. He pulled away. "How much time do we have left?" Ivan asked. "Umm... I don't kn-"

You were interrupted when Yao opened the door. He stared at you in shock. "Aiyaaa!" he ran away. "Hah, Ivan is getting it on with _!" Gilbert laughed. "You can use my room if you really want to get it on! I don't care! I do things you don't wanna know in my room anyways!" Gilbert laughed and walked away.

"Become one with Mother Russia, da?" Ivan asked you as he stood up and picked you up. "Da!" he carried you to Gilbert's room and became one with him. ;)


	9. 7mins in Heaven: Germany x Reader

**Seven Minutes in Heaven: Germany x Reader**

You pulled out...

Beer, labelled with someone's name. It was Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt! You've wanted this muscular man for so long. You couldn't wait to have some alone time with him. "Hey, _, time to go in with that potato eater!" Lovino pushed you into the closet. Then, he pushed Ludwig into the closet, making him fall ontop of you. "Ouch..." you said. "_! I'm so sorry, how did he push me? I'm like twice the size of that guy." You both shrugged it off and sat in the closet for a minute.

"So... vhat are ve going to do?" Ludwig asked you. You looked at him, blushing. "Umm... I want to tell you something... But I don't think you would accept it." you said to Ludwig in a serious voice. "You can tell me anything, _, it can be about anything." Suddenly, you kissed him on the lips, making his face transform into shock. "I love you..." you curled into a ball, and sat into the corner of a closet, crying. Ludwig crawled over to you, placing a hand on your shoulder.

"Ich liebe dich auch." Ludwig smiled and cupped your cheek, pulling you into another kiss. He held your waist and pulled you closer to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing harder than before. You pulled away. "There's only 2 minutes left, what shall we do?" you asked in concern. "Ve should kiss more, shall ve?" The both of you kissed each other in different positions, until then you were rudely interrupted by Gilbert.

"Hey, West! Looks like you're getting some! Wanna use my room to do 'something else?'" Gilbert chuckled and ran away. Lovino pointed at the both of you, laughing. "Just forget about them, Ludwig, let's have some fun!" you shouted, running out of the closet. "Vell, I guess we should have some fun, zhen."

The both of you were in the play room, playing (f/console/game). More people joined you into the fun, making it even more fun! And then you watched movies til you slept. :)

_Another cliche story. Sorry if it doesn't really make sense, or if the chars are OOC. :P_


	10. 7mins Heaven: Denmark x Reader

**Seven Minutes in Heaven: Denmark x Reader**

_I'm starting to do the Nordics now. :3 I'll just call him Denmark in this chapter, because he has several names, and I can't choose. I'll just stick with his country name. :P Enjoy._

You pulled out...

A viking hat labelled with the name, Denmark. Woo hoo! You're going with Denmark, you crush. To other people he looked crazy and annoying. But to you, he looked handsome, always nice, and easy to get along. You've always wanted to be with him ever since you met him. But you were always shy to say it.

"Denmark, your girlfriend is going in with you!" Gilbert chuckled. You ran into the closet, pulling Denmark in. You closed the door, and sat down with him. You blushed at the sight of him. Even though it was dark, you could still see his face. You smiled at him. He smiled at you back. You blushed even more. Denmark started to blush, as well.

You felt an arm placed around your neck. Denmark was hugging you. This made you feel a bit sweaty from blushing too much.

"Uhh... Denmark?" you said.

"I've wanted you for a long time, _." Denmark licked his lips. You looked at him curiously, having no idea what's going on. Suddenly, you felt his lips touching yours softly. Your eyes widened as you just realised what he did, and what he just said. Is this a dream? You pinched yourself. Nope. Not a dream.

"_, you okay?" Denmark asked you.

"Uh... yeah."

"Do you love me back?" Denmark asked. You smiled at him, then you hugged him tightly.

"Yes I do!" The both of you kissed, touching each others tongues, you explored each others mouths, taking turns. You pulled away. Denmark pulled you closer, making you warm. He smiled at you.

"Awww, you're so cute!" you hugged your handsome boyfriend.

"I've wanted you for so long, babe." He picked you up, ran out of the closet, and ran up to Gilbert's room.

"Looks like more people are using my room. Oh well. I do stuff in there that you don't wanna know." Gilbert spoke to himself. He giggled, and partied. You and Denmark 'became one with each other.'

_Yeah, the ending is really short and weird. Use your imagination. ;) Thanks for reviewing. _


	11. 7mins Heaven: Finland x Reader

**Seven Minutes in Heaven: Finland x Reader**

You pulled out...

Santa's sleigh, labelled, 'Finland Airline.' Looks like you got Tino. The cute Finnish guy. You have always liked him. You started to love him. He's just so cute.

"Hey, _, let's go now!" Tino waved at you, he took your hand, and you both walked into the closet. Gilbert smirked at the both of you, and then he closed the closet door. You were as hot as the blazing sun. Tino was still holding you hand, smiling at you. You couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh my gosh! You're so cute!" you just blurted those words out of your mouth. You gasped. What's Tino going to say. He said nothing, he had a blank face, staring at you into your (e/c) orbs. You crawled away into the corner. Tears came out of your eyes.

"Sorry, I don't know, that just came out of my mou-" a voice interrupted you.

"Shhh, _, you're cute too." Tino whispered into your ear softly. He hugged you, and he cupped your cheek, rotating your head around. Suddenly, Tino's lips smashed into yours. You blushed so much you started to sweat. You closed your eyes, melting into the kiss. You loved Tino for a long time, but you didn't want to admit it. Lots of people knew at school, but they just whispered rumours to their other friends.

You both pulled away.

"Hey, _, I gotta ask you something... important... Do... you want to be my... ummm...-"

"Girlfriend?" you asked him. He nodded. You kissed him once again on the lips. "Sure!" You hugged each other.

"Looks like our time is up. Let's get o-" he was interrupted by the door.

"Ooohh, Tino has a girlfriend! Wait til I tell the others about this!" Denmark chuckled.

"Zhe awesome Gilbert has once again, ruined someone's moment!" Gilbert shouted.

"No, it was me, Denmark! I did it first!" Denmark whined.

"NO ONE BEATS ZHE AWESOME GILBERT! COME BACK HERE!" Gilbert chased after him around the house, screaming like a drunk. You and your boyfriend, Tino, laughed at the scene that was going on. It was like a comedy show. You both walked out, and spent your time together for the rest of the night.

_He's just so cute. :) thanks for reviewing! _


	12. 7mins Heaven: Sweden x Reader

**Seven Minutes in Heaven: Sweden x Reader**

You pulled out...

The Sweden Flag. You got Berwald. Your crush. You have been friends with him for a long time. People thought he was boring, but to you, he was pretty interesting and cool.

"Looks like it's us, then." Berwald said in his dull voice.

"Yup." You said. You both walked into the closet. Berwald closed the door. He sat down next to you. He didn't say anything, as always. You didn't know what to say. It was getting awkward in here.

"Umm... how's life?" you asked.

"Boring..." Berwald said. "People think I'm boring. My life is pretty boring by the looks of it." Berwald sighed. The serious look on his face never changed.

"I think you're pretty interesting." you said to Berwald. He looked up to you, and started to smile.

"Heh, I never knew anyone would think I was interesting. That's very nice of you. Thanks." Berwald said in a happy tone. You started to hug him, making him feel happier. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer. The both of you blushed so much it made you feel hot.

"You're so beautiful..." Berwald whispered into your ear. He kissed you on the lips gently. You were shocked at first, but you started to like it. You loved him. You wanted him. You wanted to be his girlfriend. You just hoped htat he would think the same way. Then those words bursted out of your mouth.

"Berwald... umm... can you be my... boyfriend?" you asked him.

"I guess so." he said, smiling. You just realised he was smiling. Was this the first time he's ever smiled? Hmmm... Who knows... The both of you hugged until the time was up. You've never seen Berwald so... happy before! You wanted this moment to last forever! Sadly.. The door opened. Nooo!

"Hey, hey, hey! Look who's g-" Gilbert was interrupted by Berwald... Staring at him... with a cold stare. Gilbert ran away, screaming. Ivan walked up to us.

"Nice one, Berwald! Keep up the good work!" Ivan gave him a thumbs up. He started blushing when you both kissed each other, making people awww all over the place. The both of you spent your night together doing (anything, can't think of anything.)

_Yay, another cliche story. Thanks for reading and reviewing. :) See you next time!_


	13. 7mins Heaven: Canada x Reader

**Seven Minutes in Heaven: Canada x Reader**

You pulled out...

A maple leaf, you got your crush, Matthew Williams! You blushed when you saw him walking towards you. "So, let's go, _!" Matthew took your hand and you both walked into the closet.

"Have fun in there, by the way, who are you?" Kumajiro closed the door, leaving you two in awkward silence. "Hey, Matthew, I hear rumours that no one notices you, or forgets about you, is that true?" you asked him.

"Y-yeah... even my teddy bear won't recognise me!" Matthew started to tear up.

"Oh no, I'm sorry I asked you that..." you apologised. You kissed his tears away, this made him blush A LOT! You noticed a piece of his curly hair sticking out. Should you pull it or not? Well, out of curiosity, you did.

Matthew Williams pulled you into a sweet, passionate kiss on the lips.

"I've wanted to say this to you for a long time... I love you!" You were in shock. Matthew started to cry, hugging you. You just realised how much pain he's been through.

"Mattie, look at me." you told him. He looked up, and you smashed your lips against his. The kiss felt like forever. You didn't want this to end. You pulled away. "I love you too, Matthew!" You bothed hugged each other, trying to feel happy again.

"I'll always be with you, no matter what!" You hugged him again, starting to cry. Matthew rubbed your back, making you feel better. When you stopped crying, he kissed you again.

His tongue touched yours, making you moan. You pulled his curl again. Matthew pulled you body closer to him. His tonuge explored your mouth. This it was your turn. You both moaned, and then you pulled away, catching your breath.

"Wow, talk about a good kisser!" you said to Matthew.

"Um, thanks!" Matthew laughed, his face as red as a toamto. The time was up, and you both walked out of the closet, playing video games all night with Kumajiro.


	14. 7mins Heaven: Iceland x Reader

**Seven Minutes in Heaven: Iceland x Reader**

_Iceland has several names. I can't choose, so I'll just call him Iceland in this story. Enjoy. :)_

You pulled out...

"Mr Puffin! What are you doing here?!" You shouted. Mr Puffin ran away to the rest of the Nordics. "You got Iceland, _, and I ain't goin' in with you!" Mr Puffin yelled at you. You rolled your eyes, and slowly walked over to the closet. Suddenly, you felt some hands push you into the closet. "Wait... Wha-"

"Get in zhere! Your lover is ready! INCOMING!" Gilbert said loudly. He pushed Iceland ontop of you, making it awkward. Gilbert laughed and closed the door. You started to blush like mad! Iceland was panting, which made it sound wrong! This made you blush even more! Iceland stood up and opened his mouth to say something.

"I'm sorry! I really am! It was Gil-"

"Shhh, get back on, I'm cold in here." you whispered to Iceland. He was your crush. You couldn't wait for this moment! This was the only time to talk to Iceland alone. Iceland crawled back ontop of you. You felt warmer than before. This made you blush and it made you happy.

You pulled Iceland's face into a passionate kiss. You don't know why you did this. You had the sudden feeling to. His face was wide in shock, but then he melted into the kiss. Your tongues touching each other, exploring each other's mouths. It felt so good.

"I've wanted you for a long time." Iceland whispered into your ear. His voice gave you a weird tingly feeling. You pulled him into another kiss once again. You pulled away and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too!" you said to Iceland happily. This made him smile and blush. Time was up. Gilbert slammed the door open. Gilbert laughed and skipped away. The both of you walked out of the closet, holding hands. You both started to partner dance to the cha-cha-cha music. Then you both did a spin and kissed each other.

"Awww!" the crowd were getting emotional. You and Iceland spent the rest of the night dancing together.

_Yeah... At school we did partner dancing. I couldn't stop thinking about it, so I just wrote the ending like that. Sorry if it's short! Also the partner dancing was fun! :P Thanks for reading & reviewing. :D_


	15. 7mins Heaven: Norway x Reader

**Seven Minutes in Heaven: Norway x Reader**

You pulled out...

A toy fox. You pressed onto it. It played, 'What does the fox say?' That Norwegian song. You got Lukas Bondevik. Your crush. He was so handsome and nice. Lukas walked up to you and lead you into the closet. Gilbert slammed the door closed, making you jump. Lukas was frightened, too, so he hugged you. This made you blush a lot.

You were so nervous, that you couldn't talk, or even look at him! This could be the most awkward moment of you life. Lukas sat down in the corner, and started to play on his touch phone. You sat down next to him to look at what he was doing.

"Oops, sorry, that was a bit rude of me." you looked away, trying to hide your red face.

"It's ok, you can look." Lukas whispered. He pulled you closer, trying to get your attention. You looked away still, trying to get the blush away. You just couldn't. He cupped your cheek, trying to turn your head around. You slowly rotated your head. Lukas suddenly pulled you into a light kiss, making you blush more. You started to sweat A LOT. You didn't know how to react. You were still shocked when he pulled away.

Lukas turned his face away.

"Sorry, I don't know what... I.. I don't know." Lukas said in a sad tone. He started to look away from you. You forced his head to look at you. You kissed him back. You pulled his curl, making him kiss you harder. You explored his mouth, making him moan. Saliva spilled down your faces. You both pulled away.

"I love you, Lukas! Be mine! Mine!" you hugged him. He hugged you back and kissed you on the head. He cleaned up the mess of saliva on your face. The rest of the Nordics bashed the door open. They awww'd at the sight of the both of you being close to each other. Gilbert laughed and gulped the rest of his beer.

"Looks like Lukas got a girlfriend!" Gilbert shouted at the crowd. Everyone cheered, "YEAH!" Lukas held your hands and kissed you once more. Then you spent the rest of the night with your boyfriend. :)

_More cliche stuff... Yeah. Sorry for the wait, I was playing computer games and I was being lazy aswell. See you next time. :D_


	16. 7mins Heaven: Austria x Reader

**Seven Minutes in Heaven: Austria x Reader**

_Hope you enjoy reading this. _

You pulled out...

A miniature piano! You got the famous pianist, Roderich Eldenstein. You've always loved his piano playing. He also played the violin. This made you love him even more. You squealed when you saw him coming for you.

"Hello, _" Roderich said with a smile.

"H-h-hi..." you stuttered. Roderich lead you to the closet. You coudln't wait for this moment. Meeting Roderich in person, ALONE! But... unfortunately Gilbert pushed you in like he did with the other couples.

"Looks like zhe pianist got his lover! Ha! You guys should get it on in zhere! I got zhe camera... somevhere..." Gilbert laughed and slammed the door closed.

"Ugh, I'm tired of zhat guy, he's such a douche, you know." Roderich explained to you angrily. You nodded and laughed, making Roderich blush.

The both of you were talking for the past 2 minutes. Those 2 minutes felt like forever!

"5 more minutes... what should we do?" you asked Roderich. Roderich stared into your eyes, and smiled. You started to blush. Why isn't he replying? You felt arms wrap around your body. Roderich pulled your body closer to him. You blushed even more.

"I've seen you in nearly every concert that I've played in. I've started to like you. You're such a nice person, _" Roderich whispered in your ear. Then he pulled you into a sweet, passionate kiss on the lips. You weren't shocked, you were... happy, that he likes you too. That he LOVES you. You melted into the kiss, pulling his curl. He gasped and explored your mouth, making you moan for more.

He kissed your neck, your earlobes, everywhere! It felt so good. Suddenly... SLAM! Ka-ching! Gilbert took a photo of the both of you kissing. Roderich grabbed the camera, smashed it on the ground and crossed him arms, laughing. Gilbert's happy face transformed into shock. He ran away, screaming. You were shocked, too, but then Roderich took your hands and danced with you all night.

_Yeah, it's a weird ending. Hope you enjoyed though. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	17. 7mins Heaven: Prussia x Reader

**Seven Minutes in Heaven: Prussia x Reader**

You pulled out...

Gilbird, Gilbert's bird. You got Gilbert! The party manager! You have had a huge crush on this guy in a year. You always thought he was nice, but he was silly when he wasn't with you. You wonder if he liked you back. You will just have to find out for yourself in the closet.

"Hello, _" Gilbert said, leading you to the closet. You were only a few steps away... until... Antonio pushed you in. Then Francis pushed Gilbert in last, making him fall ontop of you. They both laughed and closed the door. You blushed a lot. You started to sweat. This made it even more awkward. Gilbert realised he was ontop of you and stood up, taking his phone out of his pocket.

"S-s-sorry about that! My friends are total dummkopfs!" Gilbert apologised, pulling you up.

"It's ok," you said with a smile on your face. Gilbert turned off his phone and put it back into his pocket. He started to blush when you stared into his shiny, crimson orbs. He stared at you back. You both went closer to each other, and kissed each other on the lips. Gilbert wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer to him. You were sweating even more! Gilbert pulled his face away, and turned around, feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry! I don't know vhat-" You interrupted him by turning him around and kissing him again.

"It's ok, I've liked you for a year... so..." You said. You didn't know what else to say. Gilbert stared at you blankly for a second. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Ich liebe dich." Gilbert whispered into your ear, and licked it. This sent chills down your spine. He kissed you on the cheek, waiting for you to say something back. You stared at his eyes for a long time. It took a moment to realise what he said. You opened your mouth and said, "Ich liebe dich auch." you said, hugging him tightly.

"Do you vant to dance tonight, mein liebe?" Gilbert asked you. You nodded at him, took his hand and bursted out of the closet.

"The time isn't up-"

"Queue zhe music!" Gilbert clapped twice, and some music came on. You took Gilbert's hands and danced with him all night long. Francis and Antonio were being naughty, and thought of taking photos of you dancing and putting it on Facebook. But, they were fanboying over you too being so cute together, dancing.

_Yeah, another dancing ending, it's all I can think of, sorry. :( Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_


	18. Seven Minutes in Heaven: Romano x Reader

**7 Minutes in Heaven: Romano x Reader**

_Enjoy! :D_

You pulled out...

A tomato, labelled with the name, 'Lovino.' You got Feliciano's brother, Lovino! You jumped when a familiar voice greeted you.

"Ciao, _!" So it's just you and me!" Lovino patted you back and winked at you. You started to blush a little.

"Um... yeah!" You pulled a fake smile at Lovino. You had a crush on Lovino since like... forever! So you didn't want to mess up.

"Let's go!" Lovino lead you to the closet. But then, 3 familiar voices laughed at you, and pushed the both of you into the closet.

"Che cazzo1? What the hell?" Lovino shouted. It was the Bad Touch Trio. Gilbert, Francis and Antonio.

"Fusososo!"

"Ohonhonhonhon!"

"Kesesesesese!" They all laughed at the same time, and then they slammed hte door, leaving you two in the closet.

"I apologise, they're complete bastards... haha, espcially Antonio, so don't worry about them." Lovino whispered.

"It's ok." You laughed, making Lovino smile and blush. You blushed even more.

"Are you hurt, _?" Lovino asked.

"Kind of, on the arm." You pointed to where your arm hurted. Lovino grabbed your arm, and licked your wound. This sent chills down your spine. He licked it harder, making you moan. Lovino stopped, and he kissed it.

"Why did you stop!" You groaned at Lovino.

"Do you want more?" Lovino whispered into you ear. You nodded. Lovino licked your earlobe, making you squeal quietly. He then kissed you on the lips. You didn't expect that! You always wondered what would happen if you pulled his curl. You yanked his curl. Lovino kissed you harder, and explored your mouth with his tongue. He let go. The both of you were panting for air.

"Ti amo, bella!" Lovino hugged you tightly. You hugged him back, smiling.

"I love you too." you whispered. The time was up, and you two burst out of the closet before anybody else could embarrass you.

"So, did you two have fun in there?" Gilbert teased the both of you.

"Shut up! Y-"

"Hey, fratello, you got a girlfriend?" Feliciano asked nicely.

"Yeah, I do..." Lovino held your hands and kissed you on the lips.

"Awww! Feliciano cried tears of happiness at the both of you. Lovino took you to Gilbert's laptop and you both played horror games for the whole night.


	19. 7mins Heaven: Spain x Reader

**7 Minutes in Heaven: Spain x Reader**

_Enjoy. :D_

You pulled out...

A tomato labelled with the name, 'ANTONIO.' You gasped when you got your crush's name.

"Oooh, Antonio got his lover!" Gilbert, Francis and Lovino teased him. You pulled Antonio into the closet.

"Leave him a-"

"Shhh... They're just being idiots, _, ignore them." Antonio said with a smile on his face. You started to blush a little. You closed the door, hearing Gilbert, Francis and Lovino laughing.

"So, _, what have you been up to?" Antonio asked you.

"Nothing much" you sighed.

"You know Lovino, he's really mean to me. I'm so nice to him, but all I get in return is his insults. Also Francis and Gilbert tease me that I have a crush on you." Antonio's face turned into a face of sadness. You stared into his beautiful, green orbs.

"Antonio... I... Well, I have a crush on you, too." You moved closer to Antonio's face, and cupped his cheek with your hand. His face felt warm, but smooth at the same time. You planted your lips onto him, melting into the kiss. Antonio pulled your body closer. Your hair got in the way, but the both of you didn't care. Antonio pulled away from the kiss.

"_, I... I think I love you!" Antonio said between pants.

"I love you too." You smiled and kissed him again. You looked at the time on your watch, and ran out of the closet, leading Antonio into the longue to play scary flash games with the others. Antonio hugged you until you both went to sleep that night.

_Sorry if it's so short, I've been having writer's block at the moment, and I kinda lost where I was writing and I'm losing ideas, lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


End file.
